


An addition to the family

by taeyoooooong



Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And I'm also bad at tagging, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NCT 2018, Self-Indulgent, at this point i don't know if this is a mafia au anymore, i really want a kitty, i'M SAD, i'm a sucker for domestic life, mafia au????, nomin adopt a kitty, nomin are very precious, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin adopt a kitten.It worms it's way into their hearts very quickly.





	An addition to the family

**Author's Note:**

> takes place right after the kidnapping in 'three times jeno gets hurt'

Jeno was exhausted. He kind of had a rough day; handling being CEO of a company and a mafia boss at the same time were difficult. But really, he can’t say anything.

His fiancé was just _kidnapped_ and _tortured_ while all Jeno had done today was zone out at a meeting. Luckily, his fiancé was here at home and safe in his arms, so Jeno would like to think everything was okay. It was nearly midnight and Jaemin was tucked into his embrace, snoring softly. Jeno was still awake because damn, he really didn’t want to let Jaemin out of his sight again. However, he’d spent a good half an hour or so beating up people, and believe it or not, that was pretty tiring. Eventually, Jeno did succumb to sleep, but not before having an idea of what to do tomorrow.

* * *

 

“Hey princess, I’m just going out for some errands. Keep sleeping.”

Jeno leaned down to press a kiss on Jaemin’s forehead, and Jaemin hummed. “Yeah, I’m not going anywhere. I’m tired.”

Jeno smiled and walked downstairs. He made sure to leave out breakfast for when Jaemin did wake up, and then slipped outside. He hopped into one of his many cars, and drove off.

Jeno only had one mission inside of his head: get Jaemin a kitten.

* * *

 

As soon as Jeno stepped inside of the pet shelter, his heart immediately burst. There were so many cute little animals; Jeno debated on buying the entire shelter. But he didn’t think Jaemin would appreciate that very much.

A lady greeted him, and told him that if he wanted to see a particular animal or breed of animal, he could ask her. He smiled and thanked her. Jeno already knew which kitten he wanted to adopt. Jaemin had visited the shelter months earlier and took an abundance of photos of the tiny ginger kitten. He absolutely was ready to adopt the kitten right there, but Jeno told him to hold off, since they’d been busy with wedding planning. Now that the wedding was pretty near, there weren’t that many things left to do. Plus, Jeno was rich. He could hire people to do stuff for him. And, Jeno really just wanted the little kitten.

He walked around, trying to find the kitten, and after ten minutes, his gaze settled on a little orange ball of fluff in the corner.

“Ah. There you are.”

He went to the lady, or Yuna, and told her that he’d like to adopt a kitten.

“Yeah, sure. Which one, sir?”

She followed him to the tiny kitten, and she nodded. “Thank you so much. No one wanted him since she was so tiny, but we’re so glad he finally has a home.”

After filling out papers, and grabbing many informational care packages, Jeno felt a little bit ready. Yuna smiled and handed him a little kennel with the tiny ginger kitten. Jeno had to resist the urge to coo, before smiling at her and walking out of the shelter.

Once he got into the car and settled the kennel into the backseat, he decided he wanted to get to know the kitten. He sat in the back seat with the kennel, and opened it. He reached inside, and gently coaxed the kitten into his hands. She hesitantly crawled into his awaiting palms, and when she did, Jeno grinned and pulled her into his chest.

“Aw, hello.”

The kitten mewled, and instantly his heart melted.  “Hey there. I’m Jeno.”

He stroked the top of the kitten’s head, and she purred. “You look like a Seol. I think I’ll name you Seol.”

The kitten couldn’t really answer, but Jeno thought she looked pleased. “Alright, Seol. Ready to meet Jaemin?”

The kitten mewled again, and Jeno took that as a yes. He carefully set her down inside of the kennel again, and closed it. He went back to the driver’s seat, and drove back home.

 

When he finally stepped inside of the house, it was almost eleven, so that meant Jaemin was making food. The smell of kimchi stew wafted through the air, and Jeno was sure Seol liked it.

He quietly set the kennel down, and took Seol out. She started to meow, and Jeno shushed her.

“Sh, sh, sh. Come on, we have to surprise him.”

Seol gave him a confirming meow before quieting down, and Jeno had to stop himself from giggling.

“Minnie. I’m home!”

“Hey, Jen. I just finished cooking. Where’d you go?”

Jeno smiled. “Come here! I’ll show you.”

Jeno shushed the kitten as he hid her in his coat, which was hanging on his arm. He adjusted the coat into his hand just as Jaemin rounded the corner, and came into the door way.

“So, what’s up?”

“Well, when I—”

Jeno paused as he heard a meow, and couldn’t help but facepalm. Jaemin raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, honey. I may have just woken up, but I swear your coat just meowed.”

Jeno chuckled. “Dang it. I was hoping that I could make a whole speech.”

Jeno took the coat off his hand with his free hand, to reveal a curled-up kitten. “Surprise.”

 Jaemin’s eyes instantly softened, and he cooed.

“Oh my gosh. Hey, baby girl. Remember me?”

Jaemin rushed over to Jeno, and took the kitten into his arms. “Did you name her?”

“Her name is Seol.”

“Aw. A beautiful name for a beautiful kitten. Hey, Seolie. It’s me, Jaemin.”

Jaemin sat down on a couch in the living room, letting the kitten crawl on his lap. Jaemin smiled softly at the kitten, and he stroked her head gently.

“Jeno. I’m about to cry.”

“Yeah, me too. Either from happiness or allergies.”

Jaemin’s eyes widened. “Your meds!”

“I took them, don’t worry.”

“Good. Jeno, you really didn’t have to do this.”

Jeno sat down next to him. “But I wanted to. Plus, she’s adorable.”

Jeno was staring at the ginger fluffball when he heard sniffling. He turned to Jaemin wiping his face.

“Are you crying?”

“No!”

Jeno brushed the hair out of his face and saw slightly red eyes. “Aha. Why are you crying?”

Jaemin sniffed. “She’s so cute!”

Jeno couldn’t help but laugh, and Jaemin hit him on the chest. “Hey. Don’t be mean.”

Jaemin huffed and pulled Seol closer to him. She meowed, and he picked her up so they could be face to face. She licked him, and Jaemin couldn’t bite back his giggles.

Jeno pulled out his phone, and took a picture of Jaemin laughing while Seol licked him.

He sent it to the mafia group chat (the one without Jaemin, he couldn’t see how soft Jeno was being).

_dangerous hoes [jenolee, renjunhuang, taeyonglee, and 17 others]_

_jenolee: [image attachment]_

_jenolee: my two angels_

_donghyucklee: ew that caption_

_chenlezhong: aw look at the kitty_

_jaehyunjung: are we not going to talk about how jeno literally just adopted a kitten_

_jenolee: it was one of my more impulsive decisions_

_taeyonglee: they’re so cute! Tell them I said hi. I’m coming over to meet the kitty for sure_ _（*_ _＾3_ _＾）_

_johnnysuh: of course, kittyong has found his brethren_

_jisungpark: LMFAO KITTYONG_

_yutanakamoto: is anyone seeing this???? Literally kittyong????_

_taeyonglee: I’m actively choosing to ignore you. be glad I’m distracted by the kitty. You won’t be lucky next time. what’s the kitty’s name?_

_jenolee: seol_

_jenolee: anyways I’ll see you guys later_

_jenolee: I have a kitten and fiancé to cuddle_

_donghyucklee: *barf*_

_donghyucklee: but c u t e_

Jeno turned off his phone and looked back to the two. Jaemin was softly stroking Seol’s head, and she was playfully licking his hand.

Jeno felt a warmth spread in his chest, and he moved over to circle Jaemin’s waist with his arms and kiss his cheek, grinning at Seol at the same time.

This was family.

 _His_ family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok now that it's summer I have a lot of free time so you'll be seeing a lot more of this series lol  
> feel free to leave ideas in the comments  
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
